


Unicorn

by WarriorBeeoftheSea



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [3]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), F/M, Handsy Simon, M/M, NOV 27 - Magical Creatures, Second Base, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorBeeoftheSea/pseuds/WarriorBeeoftheSea
Summary: "I remember seeing her and thinking that I’d never seen anything so beautiful. And that if you were that beautiful, that graceful, nothing could ever really touch you. It would be like being a lion or a unicorn. Nobody could really touch you, because you wouldn’t even be on thesame planeas everyone else."
Relationships: Simon Snow/Agatha Wellbelove, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557757
Comments: 5
Kudos: 127
Collections: Agatha Wellbelove fics, Carry On Countdown 2019





	Unicorn

It's Christmas Eve, and Agatha has snuck her way into my room.

Well, the guest room, anyway.

We've been at the Wellbeloves' house for a few days already, and she's invited me up to her room every night so far.

And every night I've been terrified of getting caught, and tell her no.

It's not that I don't _want_ to spend the night with Agatha. (If that's even what she's offering.) I do. _Merlin_ , I do.

And everyone else in our year assumes we've already... you know. We're seventeen, we love each other, and there's really no reason I can think of to hold off.

Except...

I was sat on the edge of the bed, about to change into pajamas, when she slipped into the room wearing only her nightgown. She's beautiful.

And now I'm stood over her, my face tipped down to kiss her. My hands are on her bare arms, and I'm not sure if I'm clutching her to me or trying to push her away.

She's clutching at my shirt, pulling at it to steady herself. (Not pulling it off of me, just pulling at it.)

There's space between us, and I'm not sure if either of us is brave enough to close it. It seems silly to be scared. We're having a right snog, but our only points of contact our lips and tongues and very chaste hands.

I'm afraid to touch her. She's too perfect. I might break her.

She pulls my right hand off of her arm and places it against her breast. I almost yank my hand back as if she'd placed it on a hot stove.

I want to pull my hand away. Like she's a unicorn, and I'm not pure of heart, and she'll _know_. When I think like this, and I sometimes do, I imagine the threads of our future unraveling in my dirty hands. I imagine leaving dark stains on her skin with my hands, and then I'm angry with myself for making her less beautiful.

I can't touch her. She's too beautiful.

She moves my hand to cup the side of her breast, leaving my thumb to brush over her nipple. (I wouldn't think to do that, but she shows me.)

We're not kissing anymore. Agatha closes her eyes and tips her head to the side, like she's concentrating. I brush my thumb against her again and watch her face. I can't read it.

If she liked this, wouldn't she react?

She reaches for my left hand to cup her other breast. To rub at her nipple. I try doing both at once to see if she likes that.

But it's like I'm not really touching her. She's frowning, and thinking, and I just want to stop.

So I do. And I kiss her goodnight, and she kisses me back, and then she slips back out of the room.

\--

It's Christmas Eve, and I'm sleeping on the couch in Baz's room.

Or well, not really sleeping.

My hands are all over him, and I can't get enough. He's underneath me on the couch, and we're touching from chest to knee while we kiss. While we _snog_. I'm snogging my boyfriend.

He's been my boyfriend for an hour or so, but I idly wonder if we've kissed more already than I ever did with Agatha. But then I feel bad about thinking that, and push it out of my mind.

I think I'm doing an alright job of the kissing.

I run my fingers up and down his side, and he arches into me.

I wonder if he would like...

I pull away and shift so I'm only half on top of him, freeing up more of him for me to caress. I press my face against his neck and give him sloppy kisses while I let my hand wander across his chest and belly over his shirt.

I hesitate, and then find his nipple through his shirt and rub it with my thumb.

He jolts in surprise, and I'm about to pull my hand back and apologize when he grabs my hand and holds it in place.

I pull away from his neck to look at his face.

His eyes are squeezed shut, and he's biting his lip. I swipe my thumb again, and he whines. "Simon, _stop_."

I lift my thumb away from him, but he's still clutching my hand to his chest. "You don't like it?"

He shakes his head. "No, I do like it. I like it _too much_."

 _Oh_. I grin at him. "I like touching you."

He releases my hand and looks at me skeptically. "You really should be more careful getting handsy with a _vampire_."

I lay my head on his chest to catch my breath. "I forgot you were a vampire."

He laughs bitterly, but then he's running his fingers though my curls.

He holds me like that until I fall asleep. 


End file.
